


The Color of Roses: A JackBam Hanahaki Disease Fic

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: After School Club (TV), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fictional Disease, Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki Disease_GOT7_ASC, M/M, Mentions of BigBang (KPop), Mentions of SHINee (KPop), Mentions of Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam just looked at his iPad’s screen and blinked over and over again, trying to hold back his tears, “This can’t be happening..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Roses: A JackBam Hanahaki Disease Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki Disease is a fictional disease. Do not take this to be serious. 
> 
> Also, self-edit do to the fact my best friend is busy for the next few weeks and my husband doesn't edit my male/male fics. Sorry for any mistakes.

_“The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. It can be cured without side effects only when the feelings are returned…”_

Bambam just looked at his iPad’s screen and blinked over and over again, trying to hold back his tears, “This can’t be happening,” he whispered in Thai, forgetting his “brothers” have been working on their Thai and that he was sitting right beside of JB in the living room, during their down time.

JB looked at his little “brother” with concern, “What is it, Bam?”

Bambam knew he couldn’t hide anything from JB, so he just held up his iPad and JB put on his classes, his contacts long since soaking in their case in the bathroom, and looked over the information, then looked back at Bambam, “Who?” he quietly questioned and just as Bambam was about to answer, the loud mouth from Hong Kong, also known as Jackson Wang, flopped down on the couch, after he and Mark returned from ASC and looked over at Bambam, flashing him a cheesy grin, “Whatcha’ doing?” he asked in English, which annoyed the younger boy and their leader, “Korean, Jackson,” JB demanded and Jackson rolled his eyes and asked again, in Korean, “What’s going on?”

Bambam quickly pressed the home key on his iPad when he took it from JB to hide the medical site he was reading and looked at Jackson, “Nothing that concerns you,” but both Bambam and JB knew he was lying. Just at that moment, he started to cough and Jackson started to pat his back, “You okay?”

JB intervened, “Get him some water!”

Jackson just looked at JB, but got up and did what he was told and went to the kitchen and had to move around the others, who took to not sitting at the table, “Oi! Can’t you all sit down to eat or drink or whatever it is you’re doing. I have to get Bambam some water before he chokes to death!”

While Jackson was away, Bambam opened up his hand and looked at the rose petal in his hand, “It’s yellow with red tips… what does that mean?”

JB picked it up and looked it over, “You’re falling into love and from what we just read, one-sided love.”

Bambam gave him an odd look of confusion, “Eh?”

JB smiled a little, “My mom’s a botanist.”

Bambam sighed, “Oh. Yeah, this is great, not what I needed.”

“Well, there are only two ways to cure this: Surgery or telling Jackson,” JB started, “Only you can decide.”

Bambam leaned his head against JB’s shoulder, “Can I skip practice today? I need time to think.”

JB laughed, “Kunpimook, we are off for the rest of the year.”

“Oh… right. Two whole weeks… kinda forgot,” Bambam looked up, “Can you take me to the doctor tomorrow? You know, just to make sure.”

“I’m pretty sure we know what it is, but yeah, I can take you. I just need to tell my parents I’ll be over later in the day,” JB replied, looking down at Bambam, “I was going to spend the international new year with them, remember?”

“Oh, right… man, I’m losing it,” but before he could say more, Jackson came back with some ice water.

“You feeling okay, Bams?” Jackson said as he sat beside of him.

“I think I’m coming down with something. JB’s going to take me to the doctor tomorrow,” he said as he sipped the water.

“I can take ya since he was going to head to his parents tomorrow for the break,” Jackson smiled.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. Besides, my Thai is better than yours incase he can’t understand something,” JB reminded Jackson, “And to top it off, you need to pack up tomorrow so I can drop you off at the airport on my way to my parent’s house so you can go home to see yours.”

Jackson’s eyes widen, “OH YEAH,” he rubbed the back of his head, “Forgot about that. Don’t see why, I was going to go in February for the Luna New Year, but they are demanding I come home, now.”

“Because you didn’t go home at Christmas, you’re the only one of us who stayed behind.”

Jackson shrugged, “Home isn’t always my favorite place since I joined GOT7. Ma and Pa are always fighting over it and a few weeks ago, pops moved out for a trail separation. Come to think about it, I was actually going to talk to mom and just ask her if I can wait and come home for the Luna, I hate making too many trips home so close together, plus Bambam is staying this time around, so he might want some company.”

JB looked at Bambam, “It’s up to you.”

Bambam looked between the two of them. On one hand, he wanted Jackson to stay so he could be closer to the other boy, but on the other hand he wanted Jackson to leave because he wanted time alone to think, “I don’t know, to be honest. Both ideas sound good. I would love to go home, but mom and dad are also having a rough time, but not like yours, sorry…” he blushed.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, “Me being a pop star is just on a long list of other things. I’m trying to let it not get to me.”

Bambam nodded, “Our family’s restaurant isn’t doing too well and the house is up for foreclosure. I told them I had more than enough save up that I could pay for it, but they don’t want it; I just don’t know what to do.”

Jackson rubbed his back, “I’m sorry, Bams. I know parents are be a pain in the ass.”

Bambam couldn’t help but lean in and lay his head on Jackson’s shoulder, just to start up a coughing fit.

Jackson quickly moved him off his shoulder, “Yuck. No offence, Bams, but I just got over having a cold. You, go to bed, now!”

Bambam just looked at him, a little hurt, “But Jackson!”

“Hyung rules go to bed, Bambam,” JB added, “I’ll be in to check on you after bit.”

Bambam sighed, got up and went to his and Yugyeom’s room and closed the door. He looked into his hand and noticed the rose petals had changed color this time to orange. He sat down at his desk, started up his laptop and once he was online, he looked up the color of roses and their meanings. After a moment he found a site, in Thai, and started to read about the different colors and their meaning and found that orange meant desire. He sighed, why did it have to be Jackson? Markson was thing, or so Jackson kept saying over and over again on the air and Mark never seem to have challenged it. He closed the lap top lid, slipped out of his clothing and into his robe before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he had the water a hot as he could stand it, he stood under the spray with his bath sponge and soap and was lost in a thought of ‘what ifs’, the biggest of them being, “What if he doesn’t return my affection?”

However before Bambam knew it, the water had grown cold and he had to quickly wash off, wash his hair and got out of the shower and dried off.

Once he finished, he dressed in his warmest set of pjs and got into bed, no need to stay up.

xXx

He kept having dreams about the what ifs he ran though his head while in the shower, the one that kept going over and over in his head was what would sex be like with Jackson and before he knew it, he woke up in a hot, sweaty, sticky mess and he shot straight up just as Yugyeom walked into the room after spending the night watching movies with the other members.

“You okay, Bambam?” he asked as he turned on the light and ran over to check on him, “You’re a sweaty mess,” he ran his hand through Bambam’s sweaty hair, “Good heavens, you’re fevered. Maybe I should get JB-hyung.”

Bambam didn’t want to argue, despite being older than him; he just nodded, “Please,” he whispered, his voice horsed, but before Yugyeom could leave, Bambam started to have a coughing fit. Yugyeom ran to the bathroom to get him some water and when he returned, Bambam coughed up a large amount of red roses with drops of blood on them. Yugyeom just stared at him in shock, “Hanahaki Disease?”

“H-how’d you know?” Bambam asked, voice horsed.

“Duh, I had it,” he then blushed, “Turns out, Youngjae liked me, too.”

“So, it worked out for you?”

Yugyeom handed him the water and he started to drink, “Yeah, I was lucky. I hear Minho-hyung told Kei-hyung and it worked out, but when G-Dragon-hyung was diagnosed with it, he knew who it was for, but decided that he didn’t want it to tell that person and had the surgery, he now regrets it. They are still best friends, but it’s not the same, at least on his end.”

“Who was it?” Bambam asked, still having issues speaking and started to cough again.

Yugyeom replied, “I’m going to get JB-hyung now,” and left.

A moment later, he was knocking on JB and Jr.’s bedroom, “Hyungs! It’s Bambam!”

Yugyeom could hear rusting and Jr. yelling when, from the sound of things, he hit his head on something hard before JB answered the door, wearing his boxers and Jr.’s shirt, which made Yugyeom smirk and JB scoff, “Get on with it, Yugyeom.”

“Oh…um, he’s coughing up red roses and some of them had blood on them,” Yugyeom informed his leader.

JB and Jr. exchanged looks before JB took off down the hall and rand into the room, however he didn’t find Bambam, but he heard him vomiting and went to the bathroom and over to Bambam then he looked to see there was some red roses, a lot of blood and on top of it all, black roses, “You’re dying, Kunpimook, you have to tell him! Now!”

Bambam looked at his leader and nodded, “Can you have everyone meet us in the living room?”

JB nodded and looked at Jr., “Go, get them, now.”

Jr. nodded in return and went to wake the others, including Jackson, who complained since he had just fallen asleep, but got up and went to the living room.

JB sat beside of Bambam, holding him as they waited for the others to walk in and Jackson was at Bambam’s side, “What’s wrong Bams?”

Bambam tried to speak, but he couldn’t, so he looked at JB for help.

JB looked at all of them, before his eyes landed on Jackson, “Bambam has Hanahaki Disease.”

Jackson’s eye grew large, “Is that the disease that is about one-sided love that can kill you?”

JB nodded and held up a black rose petal, “It’s been progressing rapidly. Earlier today it was yellow with red tips, which is a sign of falling in love and somehow it came to this, which is…”

But Jackson interrupted, “Death?”

JB nodded, “Yeah.”

Jackson looked at Bambam, “Who?”

Bambam raised a shaky hand and pointed to Jackson, “You,” he said his voice weak and barely auditable.

Jackson just looked at him and smiled, “Me?”

Bambam weakly nodded, “But Markson…”

Mark moved over so Bambam can see him, “Markson is for the fans.”

Bambam tried to shake his head, ‘no’, but wasn’t able too, “Seen it.”

Mark laughed a little, “Yeah, because it was for the fans. Trust me, Markson isn’t truly real.”

Bambam didn’t believe him and tried his best to show it, but failed, however, they all seemed to understand when Mark held up his left hand and there was a ring on his ring finger and it wasn’t one of the ones from his jewelry box.  It was platinum, Celtic knotted with black onyx stones and Bambam looked close at it, then at Mark, then at Jackson, then it dawned where he seen one just like it, “Eric?”

Mark nodded, “Eric. Why do you think Jackson picks on him so much and I defend him the way I do?”

Bambam shrugged his shoulders then Jackson turned him around and they where face to face, “Because I want him to know that if he hurts my best friend, I will do more than just pick on him. I will defend him to the hilt.”

Bambam made an ‘Oh’ face and right then, Jackson kissed him, his eyes going wide, as well as the others, before closing and weakly wrapping his arms around him and moving to sit on his lap.

JB took that as a cue and ushered the others out of the room and back to their rooms, allowing Youngjae to stay with Yugyeom, but before they parted ways he said, “We will work on new room assignments when everyone returns from vacation.”

xXx

A few hours later, just before dawn….   

JB, Jr. Yugyeom, Youngjae and Mark was woken up all of the sudden by Bambam crying out in perfect harmony with Jackson, Jackson’s name as he came between their bodies.

JB called out, “There better not be a mess out there before we leave in a few hours, Jackson Wang!”

“Goodnight, JB!” Jackson called back as they heard the water turn on in the kitchen sink.

JB smiled and kissed Jr. on top of the head, “Guess it’s a good thing they are staying home during break.”

Jr. nodded against JB’s bare chest, *“Ne, ne… now hush and sleep.”

JB kissed him again, “Ne, ne, Jin-young.”

xXx

Meanwhile, curled up together, naked on the couch, under a blanket, Bambam whispered in his sleep, **“C̄hạn rạk khuṇ māk, Jackson.”

Jackson smiled and kissed him, as he took a selfie, ***“Wǒ yě ài nǐ, Kunpimook.”

The End

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> According to Google Translate:
> 
> * “Yes,” in Korean.  
> ** “I love you,” in Thai.  
> *** “I love you,” in Chinese Simplified.


End file.
